gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
WinTuition/Catchphrases
This is a list of the memorable and popular catchphrases used on WinTuition. Opening Spiel OPENING SPIEL: It's time to WinTuition. (Insert three contestants from city, state, schools, colleges, and occupation). They're all here for a chance to win $50,000 toward a College education on WinTuition. And now, a man (insert fact), your host, Marc Summers. '' ''REST OF SPIEL: Hi/Hello and welcome to/It's WinTuition, the only show that turns knowledge into College. In the next 30 minutes, we're gonna take you from 1st Grade all the way through High School and beyond. Catchphrases "We're going to start with our Elementary school round giving each of you contestants 500 points. Remember, if you get an answer right, it's worth 100 points. But if you miss it, you're going to lose 100 points." - Said at the beginning of the game "And as always, the material on WinTuition is grade level appropriate. So, players/students, are you ready? (Contestants: YEAH!) OK/Do it." - Marc Summers "WinTuition is now in session." - Said when WinTuition starts Elementary School round "We're out of our Elementary School round and Middle School is next and if you're behind by the end of 8th grade, you'll be the first to be a drop out on our program." - Marc Summers "We're going to enter Middle School now and each question is now worth 250 points. And just a little reminder here, lowest score at the end of 8th grade will be expelled/eliminated from the game." - Said for the intro of the middle school round "In 6th grade, the first person with the 1st correct answer will win $200 worth of pizza delivered hot and fresh to your door." - Marc Summers "WinTuition is now back in session." - Said when WinTuition starts Middle School and High School rounds "In Middle School, each of you will get a chance to score in each grade, because all the questions have more than 1 correct/right answer. In 6th grade and 7th grade, we're going to go around the horn and accept 4 correct answers. Whoever rings in first has a chance to score at least twice." - Said before Middle School round starts "One last chance for a comeback. We will accept 7 correct answers." - Said before the 8th grade round starts "(insert 2 names) are heading into the high school round for a chance to win up to $50,000. Players, in High School, questions are worth 500 points apiece and we give you this one time option to cut class. Which means you can make the other player/your opponent answer the question. If they're wrong, they lose points and your strategy paid off, but on the other hand, cutting class can hurt/burn you. If the player gets it right, they score and you are out of luck." - Said for the high school round "Players, it all comes down to the Senior Year Showdown. We're about to test how deep your knowledge goes on a specific subject. You're going to face-off against each other taking turns answering questions for 500 points apiece. Stumble once and you are done. Which means if (insert name) falters, it would give a chance for (insert different name) to come back and win the game." - Said for the Senior Year Showdown "When we come back, we're going to see if (insert winning player) can ace our $50,000 final exam only see it on WinTuition." - Marc Summers "When we come back, we're going to see if (insert winning player) can ace our final exam. It's worth $50,000 and you can only see it on WinTuition." - Marc Summers "I'm here with (insert winning player) who gets to squirm at the desk of destiny and that's because it's time for the WinTuition Final Exam. You know the rules, we put 60 seconds on the clock. You get 10 correct answers and you'll win $50,000 toward your college education. Remember answer as quickly as you possibly can. And pass only if you are stuck." - Said for the WinTuition Final Exam "Are you ready? (Winning contestant: Yeah.) OK/Do it. It's time to/Let's WinTuition." - Marc Summers at the start of the WinTuition Final Exam Tagline "We'll see you next time for another session of WinTuition where you get the education and...we get the bill. I'm Marc Summers. See you soon, bye-bye." - Marc Summers (2002-2003) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases